Dimension Desconocida
by lupus draconis
Summary: ¿Donde estamos? En que caimos? ¡Es muy suave y se mueeeeeeeeeve!
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensión Desconocida**

Era un día común y corriente…

-¡Otra vez la burra al maíz! ¡Ya le dije grandísimo pedazo de animal que no se como, chingados PUTAS LLEGAMOS AQUÍ!

-¿y se podría saber por que motivo, razón o circunstancia TIENEN LOS PUTOS UNIFORMES DE LA ESCUELA?

Esta, realmente es una rara historia. Las personas que estaban gritando éramos dos, Remus Lupin (papito de ojos color dorado y en nuestra dimensión licántropo reconocido por las clases de D.C.A.O.) y yo (una chamaca de pelo chino y ojos color miel). Por alguna extraña razón caímos sobre los tres.

Si, he dicho tres. Por lo visto Severus (papacito con pelo y ojos negros y el ser mas déspota de todo Hogwarts) estaba discutiendo (agarrándose a madrazos realmente) con Sirius Black (Papi animago, ex -convicto escapado de Askaban). Y si, dije caímos, conmigo venían otras dos chavas Vero (Amiga blanca de pelo negro que es bruja (aparte de la magia) en nuestra dimensión) y Karla (Amiga aperlada (ella me hizo poneresto T.T)que es psicóloga).

Mientras Remus y yo "platicábamos" Vero estaba alejándose lo mas posible de Sirius Black (no sabe el tonto en lo que se mete) y Karla…por alguna razón inexplicable, tenia a Severus acostado escuchando sobre su pasado (me cae que es chingona la huerca). Hasta el día de hoy no sabemos quien es el loco…la psicóloga o el paciente.

Y de repente, se escucha una voz a la entrada de la cocina…

-"Remus, Sirius adivinen… ¿Qué están haciendo?" (El mendigo de Remus me tenía agarrada del cuello y me estaba gruñendo, Sirius estaba en K.O. en el suelo y Vero le estaba tratando de reanimar y Karla estaba atrás de la estufa tratando de escapar la furia de un profesor "¿Así que soy un suicida idiota con deseo de poder?"). Nos dejaron en paz por unos momentos.

-"¿Se podría saber quien eres?" Me pregunta Hermione, por lo visto no es común que alguien saque de sus casillas a Remus y Harry se me queda viendo como si fuera un moco pegado en la pared en el baño de los hombres. Me caga que me vean de esa forma.

-"Yo soy" y me le quedo viendo a Harry "la hija bastarda que tu papa dejo después de que se enterara que Lily Evans tenia gonorrea."

Doy gracias a Dios por los candelabros y por haber aprendido mañas. Estaba colgada del candelabro teniendo en mi poder las varas de todos, Severus estaba que se cagaba de la risa y Remus y Sirius trataban de alcanzarme con unas buenas ansias asesinas mientras que el aura de Harry se estaba tornando negra. Verónica y Karla estaban decididas a creer que todo era un sueño muy raro.

-"Buenos…¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

Albus Dumbledore me acaba de salvar el pellejo.

**Continuara…**

**Lo unico que me pertenece es esta historia…los personajes que no aparecen en los libros son reales…ellas se pertenecen a si mismas.**

**Corto pero ahí la llevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Con usted quería hablar precisamente. Le dije

-¿Cómo chingados le hizo para bajar tan pronto?

-Mi querido hombre lobo...eso es un secreto que yo ni siquiera se (:w)

-¿Se podría saber como es que llegaron aquí? (Grosero, en vez de "preséntense por favor", es un "¿como llegaron aquí?")

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto Karla.

-Pos¿no que usted es el brujo mas chingón en esta dimensión y quien sabe cuantas mamadas mas?-Veronica se le queda viendo

-Jovencita...no soy Dios (NA. aunque con esa barba parece una mala parodia).

Karla y yo nos vimos, este Dumbledore no estaba vestido estrafalariamente, no nos ha ofrecido si quiera tequila pa´ desahogar las penas (Na. ¡México, México RA RA RA!), los ojos no le brillan y es demasiado grosero lo cual significa...

-¿MacGonagall no se la dio anoche verdad?

-Maky

-Digo, probablemente la idea de hacerle de perrito ya no le agrada...

-Maca

-En esos casos es mejor hacer un trío, no sea mamón y aguántese la idea de otro hombre también...

-¡MACARENA!

-¿Mande¿Por que están tan lejos?

-CORRELE PENDEJA, ESTE NO ES DUMBLEDORE! (Karla con su boquita de trailero)

-Ya se que no es Dumbledore.

Hay muchas cosas inexplicables en esta vida...y hay otras cosas que nomás son puras mamadas. "Dumbledore" por alguna extraña razón estaba atado a una silla y yo tenía un traje de piel sadomasoquista. Como conseguí el traje... ya lo traía puesto debajo del uniforme y la razón por la cual el "Dumbledore" se estaba haciendo el pendejo es porque... ¡yo que se! probablemente es un pinche voyeurista. Y el motivo del traje…pos nomás por chingar.

-Maca...no te conocía esa faceta (Veronica)

-El loquero me dijo que tenia mucha ira encima y que tenia que desahogarme en algo (U).

-En algo¡NO EN ALGUIEN!. (Karla)

-Es Lucius Malfoy...

-SEGUNDAS después de ti. Dijo Karla

-Diosito Santo...se que estas por ahí...¡SACAME DE ESTA PESADILLA! (Veronica)

-Pos no que Severus es tu amor (y el mío también, para que me hago la que la virgen le habla)

-¿Que yo que? Severus se nos quedo viendo como si fuéramos unas locas.

Tanto Black como Lupin y Severus habían puesto mucha atención a todo lo que decíamos y hacíamos…


	3. III

Snape, Lupin y Black se observaron…

-Diculpen…- Hermione se les adelantó a cualquier cosa o pregunta que tuvieran pensada hacer.

-Que te perdone Dios, yo me largo a la chingada de aquí- (Verónica)

-Verónica…estamos en una dimensión alterna, lo mas probable es que si tienes familia aquí no te reconozcan y aparte no hay lana (realmente si la hay en mi bolsa, pero ese dinero es de emergencia).

-No sabemos ni quien chingados son estas gentes, que es lo que hacen ni de donde vienen. (Verónica al punto del encabronamiento).

-Nosotras sí sabemos quienes son (Yo y Karla contestamos). ☺

-Alto ahí…¿Cómo saben quienes somos?- (Potter)

-Vamos a ver…esta hablando el guey que quiere ser auror, si no estuviera metido en su propia mierda…dígase mas fácilmente mente ya hubiera agarrado la onda de lo que estamos hablando. (N.a. ¿alguna vez han visto a Snape rugir a carcajadas y a Lupin y a Black con los ojos desorbitados del encabronamiento? Da meeeeeeeyo, mucho meeeyo.) (N.a…nunca hagan encabronar a Karla)

-¿TU A DONDE CREES QUE VAS¡TODAVIA NO TE DOY TUS AZOTES!- a mi no me distraen de lo que tenia planeado hacer fácilmente.

¡CRACK!

-Esta niña esta realmente enferma- Snape

-¡EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS! NO TE HAGAS PENDEJO QUE VEO MUY BIEN DESDE AQUÍ (Snape de inmediato se cubre la entrepierna) ¡NO ME REFERIA A TIIII! Aunque ya me diste una idea de cómo llegarte (levanto y bajo las cejas).

-¡MACARENAA¿Podrías por todos los cielos dejar eso? (Karla).

- Esta bien, pero este pedazo de macho bien hecho no se va a ninguna parte- me siento sobre el (en la espalda, no sean mal pensados).

-Veronica,-Karla empezó a hablar antes de que Verónica me asesinara - te presento a Severus Snape, es maestro de pociones…ya sabes toloache (tolo… ¿que?) y lo mas cercano a los buzgos (Verónica se le queda viendo a Karla).

-El toloache es una bebida mexicana tradicional…se las recomiendo mucho. (Y sí, sí se que contiene.)

-Este es Remus Lupin y es un renegado social y se alega de su posible homosexualidad.

-Este de acá es Sirius Black, es un sodomita que anda tras los huesos del renegado social.

Nunca en mi pinchurrienta vida había visto tantos colores en un solo cuarto…y creo que tampoco un drogado había visto tantos tampoco.

-No, pos ahora si nos van a aplicar la ley de Herodes…- le dije a Karla.

-¿Cuál es la ley de Herodes?-me pregunta Malfoy.

- O te chingas….

Más rayos volando alrededor.

-O te jodes.


	4. IV

-No, si me encanto- contestó Malfoy encabronado

¡ESPERENME TANTITO!-llega el punto en que te termina cagando en los ovarios que no capten las verdaderas intenciones.

-USTED NO TIENE DERECHO ALGUNO A ENCABRONARSE ASII!- Karla señalo con algo de fuego en el dedo a Black.

-Verónica…la idea de tranquilizarte no funciono muy bien que digamos (¿esos rayos no nos iban a matar verdad?)…yo haré las presentaciones de ambos lados (¡me estas ignorando a propósito!).

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataremos?- me dice Potter.

-El guey que acaba de hablar se llama Harry Potter (¡en la película se veía más guapo!), en muchos de los fics lo ponen de pareja de Snape y algunas veces de Draco (otra vez las varitas levantadas y esta vez de todas partes), al igual que a Hermione (¿Quién es el estilista? Para no ir) y a Ginny la cual no bajo. Snape es profesor y Lupin (¡ya me acordé de ellos! Uno es un hombre lobo y el otro es un darketo tardío…)

-Macarena, ya se quienes son.

-Bueno, entonces…¿Quién trae hambre? (yo)

-¿Mande? (Lupin)

-Traigo tres chescos, papitas, cacahuates, gomitas, chicles (sigo buscando en la bolsa)

-Esteee (Hermione se le queda viendo a la bolsa con preocupación)

-No se si los fics digan la verdad (le aviento un chocolate a Remus) o si son puro pedo…¿glorias? (yo quiero una) ¡Ah! (todos apuntan con las varitas) me quede con el jueguito de mi hermano (u).

-¿Por que trae tanto mugrero en la mochila? (Lupin)

-Por si las dudas

-¿Por si las dudas qué? (Snape)

-Weno, si me permiten yo me voy a dormir un rato (yo)

-………………

-A esta le vale madres su vida. (Malfoy se me queda viendo como si fuera una criatura muy rara en un zoológico).

-¡MACARENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Chavas, lo más probable es que estemos dormidas… (yo)

-¡Sí claro!…¡niña acabamos de comer! (Verónica)

-Y yo llame loco al profesor…

-Hermanitas, yo algunas veces siento lo que me pasa en los sueños.

-¡A esta huerca yo la mato! (Verónica)

-Ya se, disculpe, (volteo a ver a Lupin) ¿me prestaría ese libro que esta sobre la mesa por favor?

-¿Para que lo quieres? (se me queda viendo con una cara…que para que les cuento)

-Para comprobar algo que se cumple en mi.

Tomo el libro y entonces…

**Ante la duda… así nos comportamos realmente.**


	5. V

Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce…

-Sip, como lo suponía… (Yo)

-¿Qué cosa si puedo preguntar?- pregunta Lupin, todos están muy calmados.

-¡Que el libro esta chidisisisisisisisisisimo! (yo)

-Nos hiciste esperar tres horas… (Snape, con la voz más suave y dulce que he escuchado en mi vida…esto no esta bien).

-Si.

-Porque querías leer un libro… (Le esta saltando una vena y no solamente a él a todos)

-Espero que esos cuchillos estén afilados (Verónica).

-Chicas, yo ya les había dicho de esto…es mas, creí que ustedes lo iban a explicar…

-¿Explicar que? (Karla con una sonrisa al que solo le he visto a Haniball Lecter)

-Bueno… ¿en que estaba?- (N.A. si, realmente me aviono demasiado…no es broma.) veo como Malfoy se relame ante una muerte segura.

-Ah¡ya me acordé! Black, Granger, Lupin, Malfoy, Snape, Potter, Weasley, les presento a Karla y a Verónica a mi para que no batallen llámenme Maca. Karla, Verónica ellos son Black, Granger, Lupin, Malfoy, Snape, Potter y Weasley.

-A mi no me haces pendejo… nos hiciste esperar tres horas…para nada (N.A. ¡MALDITO SNAPE! Por eso lo quiero).

-Al contrario, ustedes se calmaron un poco y note de que Lupin y Granger platicaron un rato con Verónica y Karla. También note que a pesar de que ustedes son ingleses hablan perfectamente el español.

-Eso es común aquí en Europa (Snape se hincha de orgullo…¡bien! La distracción funciono).

-Nosotras venimos de México y todas pertenecemos al norte de ese país. (Karla)

-Por eso, parece que estuviéramos enojadas, pero realmente es el acento. (Yo)

-Y ¿Por qué tu amiga habla como española? (Lupin señala a Verónica)

Verónica me voltea a ver como una poseída.

-Por naca. (Su aura se vuelve de un color demasiado oscuro para mi gusto) Y porque se le pegan los acentos fácilmente (Ultima vez que me rajo).

De repente me pasa lo más asqueroso, horrible y lo que más me hace encabronar (después de la pedofilia) en toda la tierra…un pinche vértigo. Cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme.

-Chicas no estamos soñando debido a que pude leer el libro, las luces no se prenden ni se apagan en un sueño. Si me disculpan…

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió negro…

**No se si sea verdad de que hablen varios idiomas, nunca he ido a Europa, pero amigos míos si han ido y me dicen de que se han encontrado con gente que habla mas de dos idiomas. Si aparece algún nombre de algo o algún lugar europeo es porque lo he leído…pero si aparece algún nombre que para otros lectores sea raro como Xochimilco, significa que es un lugar de México, por si las dudas le voy a poner Mx. Aquí entre nos, seria el colmo de que uno siendo mexicano no supiera sobre su propio país, aunque nunca salga uno de la casa eso no es pretexto, para algo están los libros, el Internet y los amigos. Tampoco digo que yo sea una chingonada, se que mi pinche historia (con perdón de muchos) tiene un chingo de horrores de ortografía y viene mamada y media. Así que si hay alguna duda solo mándenmela y veré como les quito las dudas. Mentadas de madre también son recibidas…**

_**¡Ah! y antes de que se me vaya el avión de nuevo…gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Y antes de ke se me olvide...KARLAAAAAAAAA¿como le hago para entrar al harem? **_


	6. VI

Cuando me desperté había un olor en el aire muy delicioso…

MUUUUUUUAAAC!- Acabo de besar sin querer (aunque queriendo) a Snape en la boca…mi primer beso me lo había dado el ser mas bastardo de todo Hogwarts. No que me queje mucho, pero Karla me va a crucificar cuando se de cuenta.

-Niña asquerosa, malagradecida…-Me vale madres el mundo así que le hecho una menta de naranja a la boca y lo vuelvo a besar.

-Agradecida de que un papito como tu este en mis brazos ahorita; tus papas debieron ser panaderos pues hacen cada bombón; y con ese culito has de cagar bombones…

La cara de Black era todo un poema; el color de Remus llegaba al rojo carmesí; Weasley estaba pálido; Granger no sabia si reír o llorar; Potter se estaba vomitando y Lucius estaba desmayado…pinches exagerados

-Macarena¡estas despierta!… (Vero)

-¿En seggioiggg?… (Snape me estaba ahorcando con todas sus fuerzas)

-Ya esta lista la comi…da. La señora Weasley tardo un rato en reaccionar (¡N.A pinche vieja panzona, mamila, pendeja, mal nacida, de acción retardada!).

Severus me bajo¡esta realmente fuerte el cabrón jijo de su pinche madre! Y como no soy dejada…

PAAAAAAFFFFFFF- en las nalgas (se sintió rico) y a correr… este cabrón parece que tuviera metido un pinche cohete en la puta cola… corre como si alguien le hubiera dicho que la mafia andaba tras el.

-Entonces…-yo andaba colgada de nuevo del candelabro tratando de llevar una platica normal con el profe- ¿se va usted a quedar a cenar?

-… (Severus)

-Le puedo preparar un mole o un pozole o unas enchiladas de pipian…

-Tiene que bajar de ahí en cualquier momento y cuando baje…-El profe susurraba.

-Macarena- La señora Weasley hacia sonar mi nombre medio raro "Macarwena" sonaba. Me señaló la mesa. Yo negué con la cabeza y le señalé a Snape. Snape se había sonreído

-No se preocupe seño, llámeme Maca para que no batalle.- Me baje, al miedo hay que agarrarlo por los cuernos (N A aunque yo preferiría agarrarlo de otra parte). El lugar que me toca es exactamente a un lado de Snape. La señora Weasley se me queda viendo…un minuto…volteo a ver a Snape que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…volteo a ver a la señora Weasley.

-Sobrinita, tardaste mucho en bajar de ahí- Snape me voltea a ver… con una sonrisa que manda escalofríos y unos ojos de asesino serial que no puede con ellos.

-Lo bueno es que no me agarraron como al "Tigre" de Santa Julia- no me agarraron cagando, pero si me bajaron del cerro con unos pinches espejitos.

Karla ahora si que palideció… entonces capte su mensaje…

-Tío¿te acuerdas de mis hermanitas Karla y Verónica?- Verónica se me quedo viendo un momento y también capto el mensaje.

Snape se me quedo viendo…


End file.
